


Diary of Sin

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Age, Church Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demonic Possession, Incest x 3, Long, Mind Control, Narration/Story, No One Is Innocent Anymore, Other, Rape, Rough Sex, Spit Roasting, audio script, f4m - Freeform, face fucking, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Diary of Sin

[script offer] [F4M] Diary of Sin [Incest x 3] [Age] [Rape] due to [Mind Control] [Face Fucking] [Creampie] [Cunnilingus] [Rough Sex] [Spit Roasting] [Church Sex] [Demonic Possession] [Narration/Story] [Long] [No One Is Innocent Anymore]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts. This is super long so breaking it up into multiple parts is fine too.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Notes: A very sheltered and innocent girl gets a special diary for her birthday from her loving father. Through it she makes a new friend who teaches her a special word that lets her influence her family. She only wants to use it to make them love her more. What could possibly go wrong? The tags speak for themselves.

Tuesday  
June 21st, 1977

Hello friend! I need to come up with a better name for you if I'm going to be writing to you every day. Today...is my birthday, so I guess that makes it sort of your birthday too? 

I don't know when you were made, but Daddy found you in an antique shop in the city! He said the shopkeeper called you a "spirit book". I didn't understand what he meant because you just looked like a regular diary to me. But then Daddy showed me how the front cover folds out in this cool secret way and there's a Ouija board there! And a little magnifier glass on a beautiful necklace to be the planchette!

Daddy said that the gift was perfect because it was beautiful and full of secrets, like his little girl. I love it but I don't have any secrets.

PS - I lied to you and that might be ok sometimes but not for a new friend. I do have a secret. A few nights ago I heard funny noises and I thought Mommy was hurt, so I snuck down the hall to check and maybe call the police. When I looked in my parents room I saw Daddy was behind her, and pushing into her with his...his cock. I guess I should get used to using those words with you. She was moaning and she wasn't hurt at all. She told him not to stop, and he reached around her so he was touching her in the front at the same time. 

Is that why it feels so good when I rub against my pillow? Down there, I mean. Watching Mommy and Daddy doing that made me feel dirty but also very hot and I rubbed against the pillow for a long time.

Ok, I think that's all the secrets I have in me tonight. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you earlier.

Wednesday  
June 22nd, 1977 

I found something neat about the book. No one has written in any of the pages yet (except for me). Or so I thought. I found a secret flap at the back! Under the flap there's writing! It says "My Name is Zozo". That's a strange name but I really like it. My name is strange too.

Well, Zozo, you know me already but let me tell you about the rest of my..no our family. There's Mommy, she's really pretty and a little younger than Daddy. She's so sophisticated and I think she looks like Linda Carter but a little more curvy. Men *really* like her. I like that. Daddy is older than Mommy. He's tall and distinguished and his eyes are like blue ice. He has a little beard that I think is funny but also somehow makes him look like he knows everything. And then there is my brother. William. He's 3 years older than me and he can be a jerk sometimes, but only when he makes fun of me. He's a little shorter than dad. He always listens to me when I have problems and helps me with homework and drives me places too. I think he's really sweet.

So, Zozo, I was kind of bad today. But not serious bad. Just a little bad. It's about William. I never really thought of him as handsome but he left the bathroom door open this morning. He was shaving in front of the mirror but he wasn't wearing any clothes! He had so many muscles and I could see his cock. It just...looked so beautiful. I couldn't help myself and I put my hand in my panties and started really lightly touching myself. I got sooooo wet there...and something happened. It was a little scary but I felt something building up in me. When William got in the shower I ran back to my room and touched myself more and more on the bed and...it felt like I exploded inside. It didn't hurt but it felt amazing and I couldn't talk or move for a few minutes afterwards. Mom yelled at me and called me lazy for still being in bed. If she only knew!

Thursday  
June 23rd, 1977

I heard you today, Zozo! Ok not in, like, sounds, but you talked back to me! When I got home I decided to try the planchette. I wore the necklace and then moved the glass over where the board said "Greetings". And just like that my hand was being pulled around! It was scary but you were so gentle, Zozo. And your touch was warm. Like fire that doesn't burn. It moved so fast but I could see what it was spelling: DID YOU LIKE WATCHING?

You didn't say what you were talking about but you know my secrets. I told you the truth and said YES. Then you spelled out: DO YOU WANT TO DO MORE THAN WATCH? I didn't understand exactly what you meant but I got very flushed and I think i understood. I said YES. I feel kind of dirty but I also feel warm inside and...and I've been getting wet...down there...a lot today. 

But then you taught me a word! You said the word was ACHAIGIDEL. You told me I could make people do...things...with it. I didn't understand but I can't wait to try it to morrow.

PS - Watched Mommy and Daddy again tonight. Why does she get to have Daddy all to herself like that. It's so frustrating to watch but it makes me so excited.

Friday  
June 24th, 1977

[slow, wet masturbation noises if doing fx, even if not improv gasps and moans as she touches herself]  
When I got home from school I talked to you. You told me to touch myself...while I wrote to you...today. It's hard...to focus...but I like it. You said...that it helps you...to help me. I didn't understand...what you meant. But...I'll do it. Then...I say this:

[moans briefly] Na'ama, I invoke thee. Make me pleasing to the sight of my lover. Ashmedai, I ache for thee! Come to me as a racing wind! ACGAIGIDEL, William, ACHAIGIDEL.

So I guess now I just have to wait and see.

Saturday  
June 25th, 1977

So much happened since I wrote last time! It was frightening but also beautiful. There was a feeling in my room. Like it was warm? But not actually warm. I don't know how to make sense of this but I felt like something...settled on me. Like it entered me and became me. I felt grown-up and sexy. I knew that he couldn't resist me. I cracked the door slightly and turned of the light. Then I took off all my clothes and just lay there. I was completely naked and anyone could have seen! I never do anything like that, but I was brave this time.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was very late. I think it was after 3. William was there! He was standing in the doorway. He was wearing just pajama bottoms like he always does and it showed off his chest. I started breathing harder. He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to come in but wasn't sure. His cock was so big it made his pants look like a tent!

I knew that if I said or did the wrong thing that he would leave. He would see me like a little girl and not a woman. So tilted my head and arched my back like I was stretching then I looked at him. I bit my lip. That was all it took! He almost ran in the room and couldn't get his pants off fast enough. I was so scared but I was excited too and I knew that I did the right thing.

William needs to be loved just like I do. Only I know what he needs.

He climbed on top of me. His cock pressed in between my thighs and he looked at me, right in the eyes. He said "I love you but I'm sorry". I told him not to be sorry and I wanted this. He said he would be gentle and he started pushing my legs apart. He kissed me. Really kissed me, with tongues and everything! He had one hand in my hair and he gripped it tight. It hurt but it just made me want more. He put his other hand on my bottom. I felt his cock pressing into my pussy. Just the head. I gasped like it stung me!

He pushed slowly in. I could tell he wanted to go much faster. He wanted to very badly, but he was gentle just like he promised. And then he was inside me, filling me. And I was a woman. And William made me one! It was so nice. He started to move slowly back and forth. I was so wet that he went easily and I started to moan, loudly and just like Mommy. He started to get more excited, and moved much faster.

I told him I loved him and he said he loved me and he pushed my legs further apart and moved faster. I said "Fuck me harder, William. Your little sister needs your cum inside her". I've never said anything like that in my life. I'm not sure if that was even me. Well then he got really excited and started to moan and grunt and I felt it building in me. When I came I made a lot of noise but I pushed my face into Williams chest so I didn't wake anyone up. I felt his cock twitch and then there was so much warmth inside me! It was like he was putting his love for me in my belly.

I know it's wrong but I wanted him to put a baby there, so badly. I clung to him tightly until no more came out of him. He was limp on top of me. I was worried that he passed out but he hadn’t. When he took his cock out I was sad for a minute, but then he kissed me really intensely. Like I was the only woman he had ever seen and he needed me again. He said "I love you and I won't let you go." I cried a little but they were good tears. Then he got up and went back to his room. He couldn't stay even though I wanted him to.

I just got up and wrote it all down. I need to change the sheets but I don't want to because they smell like what we did and it makes me wet again. I need to get William alone. I need him again.

Sunday  
June 26th, 1977 - Early Afternoon  
William had trouble looking at me this morning. I think he was guilty. When he saw how I looked at him with love and want, he flushed and I don't think had room for guilt any more. 

Today was church, but it was different than normal. During mass I whispered to Mommy that I needed to use the restroom. I looked at William when I said it. Just looked! And he understood. Even as I walked to the back of the sanctuary I knew that he would be following soon.

There is a small chapel at the back of the church for "silent reflection". I went there, but slowly. I felt anticipation and ache and it was so hard not to run but I didn't. It was so...delicious. Now I understand how Mommy must feel when she knows Daddy is coming home to fuck her. Oh my look at what I just wrote, Zozo! Are you proud?

When I entered the chapel, I walked to the altar and knelt, like a good girl. Then I hooked my thumbs in my panties and pushed them down to my knees. I pulled up my fine and proper dress and leaned forward so my head was on the ground and arched my back. I looked behind me and waited for my lover. 

William saw me, pussy exposed and vulnerable, in front of the altar like an offering. He had to have seen how wet I was in the light. He moved quickly and undid his fly. His wonderful cock was already hard and he was so excited he was kind of angry. I think it was blasphemy of it. He wanted to punish me for being such a dirty girl. I wanted to be punished, I think.

He knelt behind me on a lower step and forced himself in me. He wasn't gentle or slow like the first time. He reached out and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it hard. As he bruised me inside he leaned forward and said: "Do you like this, slut?"

I was so excited by this I could barely think! I said "I love it. I'm your good little slut and I love it and I love you."

He got rougher and rougher until I was crying but I couldn't help coming on his cock. It happened a few times and then I felt his body shake and he emptied himself inside me.

He pulled out quickly and let go of my hair so I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked at me and it was so sad and I wondered for the first time if I had done the wrong thing by making him love me using the word.

He said "Oh god...I'm so sorry" and then he zipped up and hurried off. He left me alone to clean up by myself! I noticed that some of his cum had dribbled down my thigh onto the carpet. I couldn't do anything about that but I used my handkerchief to clean myself as best as possible. My panties were soaked from my own juices and my brothers cum, so I wrapped them in the same handkerchief and put it in my purse. I went back to our pew with my brother's seed inside me and I was so satisfied and happy.

William didn't look at me, but I took his hand and squeezed it. I saw he had a tear at the corner of his eye. I think we had some really adult sex and maybe he wasn't ready. Its ok, I still love him.

June 26th, 1977 - Night  
William took me aside after lunch and told me he didn't think we should do "it" anymore. I was mad and kind of a brat and asked him if he meant fucking. I shocked him and I felt bad but I felt worse when he said he didn't want to hurt me again.

I told him the truth: That he didn't hurt me any more than I wanted him to. I wanted him to take me and make me his. I wanted him to do it again. I wanted him to do it as much as he wanted, however he wanted. I told him I wanted to be like Mommy for him and be both his slut and his bride. He got very flushed in the face and kissed me really hard and I knew that he really loved me both as a brother and as a man.

I let him lead me to his bed and push me so I sat on it. He stood in front of me and unzipped, letting his cock out again. I don't know where Mommy and Daddy were but we left the door wide open. He pushed his cock into my mouth and I opened it up and let it in. He told me that this was something he had read about. I already knew what he wanted. I held his cock in my right hand at the base and moved my moth forward and back. I felt his cock slide into my mouth and out and heard him moan. He hadn't washed yet so he tasted sour and salty and the idea that I was tasting our love from before made me very excited. 

He grabbed my head and started to be rough with my head, forcing himself deeper and deeper in my mouth. I gagged a little but kept going. He was using me like just a hole. He started to say my name though and told me how much he loved me. When he came I tried to keep it all in my mouth and swallowed as much as possible but still he pulled out a little early and I felt some splash on my face.

I looked up at him with his cum still marking me and he looked down at me with so much love. I told him he could use me any way he wanted and that I loved him very much.

Today was so different than anything I've experienced before. I'm not sad about it. I think I'm all grown up now. 

I can feel Zozo with me all the time now.

Monday   
June 27th, 1977 - Morning

I can hear Zozo whisper to me now. She says the most delightful things.

Mommy kept me from going to school today. Just me, not William. She was mad but also really confused and worried.

She told me she saw what I did with William the night before. She said it was because I lured him into it and that I was behaving like a little slut. She told me to stop it right away or she would send me away to boarding school and keep me away from him forever. That made me so mad.

I laughed and told her she was just upset that I got to him before she did. Zozo told me she thought about fucking him sometimes. He said she felt really guilty about it so it would make her so mad.

She slapped me across the face. It was really hard and I couldn't think for a minute and almost fell out of my chair. I could tell Mommy was shocked that she did it. I said ACHAIGIDEL and told her that Daddy was going to fuck me in her bed and that she would watch. And that he would like my cunt better than hers.

All she could do was stand still and cry. I should feel bad but I just got wet. I told her we could all have what we wanted and we didn't need to be sad any more. We could share William and Daddy and have their babies and nothing would be wrong with it at all. I told her that Zozo told me all about what girls could do together. I told her that I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world and I would do anything to make her feel good.

Just because I argued with Mommy doesn't mean I don't love her. Families fight, after all.

Zozo said it would all turn out ok.

Since I said the word Mommy couldn't move. I went over to her and got on my knees. I let her move her head so she could look at me. I looked her in the eye as I lifted her skirt up. Her panties were a pretty dark red. I pulled them down very gently. 

She shook her head and said no. She said she was sorry for hitting me and she loved me and that she was mad because she was so worried.

I told her that I loved her too but that sometimes daughters know more than Mommies. Her pussy had so much thick black hair on it! It was so beautiful. I think men tell her she is beautiful but only want to fuck her. I'd never do that.

I told her to lay down on the floor and spread her legs for me, so I could make her feel better. She shook her head and said no but she did it.

Mommy was so wet. I wonder when she watched us if she wanted William to fuck her mouth or to use me like he did.

She moaned when I kissed her on her wet slit. It was so beautiful and her scent was so nice. I told her so as I let my little tongue explore her lips. She moaned and started saying my name. She wasn't mad or worried any more. 

I moved my tongue and lips up to her clitoris. I was very gentle because Zozo told me that some women were very sensitive. I moved my tongue around her clitoris and just barely brushed against it. Mommy shook all over and told me not to stop. She begged me. I loved her so I kept going.

I slipped a finger inside her gently and then another. She was watching me now and I locked eyes with her as I hooked my fingers and found her g-spot. Her back arched like I had just shocked her with electricity!

She began to moan really loudly and she sounded just like I did when William fucks me. That made me more wet and I touched myself as I moved my fingers and tongue the way Zozo told me to. 

She came so hard and my name was on her lips as mine sucked her clit into my mouth. I looked her in the eyes as I came and told her it was for her and that she could use me however she wanted because I was hers forever.

I released her from the word and she got up and let me to her bed where she cuddled and nuzzled me and we kissed for a while. She taught me how to kiss really well and said that she would love me forever no matter what. She said she understood now but wouldn't tell me what that meant.

Zozo told me it would all be ok, and it was!

Monday   
June 27th, 1977 - Night

Daddy got home and the craziest thing happened. When I woke up I was still cuddled up to Mommy's naked breast. She was sleeping and as I watched her I began to want her again. I was going to start suckling her breast but I heard voices downstairs. I knew them but I couldn't make out what they were saying so I snuck downstairs.

Halfway down there is a landing that I could hear everything but they couldn't see me. I heard William. He was confessing all the things we did together! I heard him crying. I was mad at first but then I realized that he blamed himself. He kept saying that he raped me. But it wasn't true!

I was going to rush downstairs and tell him to stop when I heard another voice, warm and accepting. It was Daddy! He said he knew, for a fact, that William didn't rape anyone. He told William that he was a good boy, in fact now a man after he had been with me. Then he said that no one could be expected to resist...me...when I wanted something. 

I was confused and scared. Did Daddy know what I had done? Was it bad? I didn't know what to do! Then Daddy said my name and that he knew that I was listening. I was so scared that I almost jumped up and ran back upstairs.

But he was with William, and I couldn't leave him down there still thinking he was a bad person. He wasn't He isn't! He just gave me what I wanted! And he gave so much!

I walked downstairs slowly. I really thought Daddy was going to beat me. He'd only spanked me and William before now, and what I did was so much different...so much worse than anything I'd done before. Was it bad? Had I done things that Mommy and William didn't want to do? They said no, but they came just the same.

But Daddy was smiling! William wasn't sure but he looked relieved. And I looked at both of them with love and went over and hugged them. Daddy told William to go upstairs and that Mommy would help him get ready. I didn't know what that meant but before I could ask William went upstairs.

I squeezed his hand as he walked past and he squeezed back. I felt better. I would die if William hated me.

Daddy looked at me and he said I was so smart and that he was lucky that I was born the "Daughter of Sighs". He said that even my name, Suspiriana, means "sigh". He said I was born at a special time and that he made me with Mommy on a tapestry covered in sigils. 

He said that he knew he had to give me the book when he saw it, but that he didn't know exactly what would happen. I bit my lip, and felt ashamed, but he was patient. I told him everything. It just kept coming out. I told him about you, Zozo, and the word, and William and Mommy. I left nothing out.

Daddy never looked at me with anything but love. And even through his pants I could see that he was hard. So hard. And that made me very wet. I asked him if he was going to fuck me. He asked me if I would like that and I said I would. Very much.

He took my hand and let me upstairs to his and Mommy's bedroom. William and Mommy were already there, naked. She was kneeling in front of him and taking his cock in her mouth. I could tell that she was doing it slowly and teasingly because she didn't want him to come yet.

Daddy told me to get on the bed and go on all fours like the bitch I was. He was very stern and it made me even wetter. I think he knows my other secret. That I like to be told what to do. I like to be taken like I'm just some thing. And that I love it when people I love use me like their toy.

William was in front of me and Daddy was behind. Mommy came over and stroked my hair and gently kissed my lips. She told me that this might be difficult or even painful but that it would also be very enjoyable if I relaxed and let them use me. So I did.

William went first and began to push himself into my mouth. He wasn't slow or gentle. I could tell that he was very aroused and could barely control himself. Daddy was next. He was bigger than William even and as he entered my small slit I felt that I was being stretched out. I was so full. And he wouldn't stop! When I started trying to move away from his wonderful, hurtful cock. He slapped me on the butt. Hard! I got even more aroused and didn’t resist him.

And then he and William began to move at the same time. I felt like I would burst. Daddy was pounding into me and was going faster and faster. I heard him call me a slut and a whore and that he would use me like one. William said he loved me but he needed my mouth which was his perfect fuck hole. Mommy rubbed my back with one hand and then put head under my body and started sucking on my small breasts.

It was too much. I couldn't take it. I came over and over again. Every time Williams cock went down my throat or Daddy slammed harshly into my butt. Every time Mommy nipped at my nipples or moved her hands over my body. I started to forget who I was. I felt you, Zozo. You were with me there, getting fucked my my family too.

Soon it all began to happen. I guess Daddy had been touching Mommy while she did those things to me and she started cumming. After that, William began to shoot thick ropey cum in my mouth and throat. I swallowed everything I could but there was too much and some began to come out of my mouth. He pulled out and cum sprayed on my face. It was so warm and i loved it. And then Daddy came.

He filled me with cum. I felt it fill every space, like it was seeping into my whole body. I came again and my pussy pulled his sperm inside my womb. It just get clutching at his cock, milking it and taking every last drop. It was very thirsty. When he pulled out I collapsed.

I was sobbing and shaking all over. I felt so good. There was cum seeping out of me and on my face and in my hair. William didn't care and started to kiss me. Mommy cuddled my back and then Daddy laid down and put my head on his chest. He told me what a good girl I'd been. How Zozo loved me and was proud of me too. 

Later Mommy licked my pussy clean of cum and I came again. Daddy and then William fucked me, but it was gentle and loving and they looked me in the eyes when they filled me with their cum. I just know I'm going to have a baby with that much cum inside me! And that the baby will be very special!

I passed out on the bed with everyone around me. I knew this wouldn't be the last time we did this. I hope I get to do this with my children!


End file.
